


Give Me Your Valentine Early My Loves

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Making a home.





	1. Metal rods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekyStorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/gifts).



> Okay, so this prompt was driving me INSANE, I admit it. Finally though, I got to chattering with Geekystorytelling over on Tumblr and she gave me just the push I needed! 
> 
> This takes place two weeks after 'Conditioned'.

Tuesday 2/7/2017

It seemed like every day was a new adventure in the high-rise condo. What had once been a slick, expensively decorated space with little in the way of personal touches…

Had been made into a home.

With the arrival of Alex and Tilly to her once-cold personal space-- joined frequently by Kara of course-- the chaos of life and love was there to greet her more and more strongly every day.

Today it was a jumble of large boxes, ripped cardboard, plastic bags and insulating styrofoam. Even as she gawked at the mess, Matilda launched herself through it all, squealing happily. She barely pulled up from her wild charge and wrapped her strong little arms around Lena's waist.

"You're home," she mumbled happily, rubbing her face against Lena's belly and soaking up the gentle petting of her head.

"Hi, sweet girl. I'm glad to be home. Sorry I'm a bit late."

Frustrating video conference calls and multi-million dollar deals slipped away from her mind, warmth and safety in the embrace of this sweet child and the warm-hearted woman currently being helped to her feet by her grinning best friend.

Her family.

Lena didn't let Kara duck away from the family hug, but she did ignore the playful, "eew," as she greeted Alex with a long, involved kiss. Tilly giggled at the teasing comment and let herself be drawn away, leaving the kissing couple to their bonding. Rather than feel self-conscious about it, Lena found herself digging her very expensive manicure into Alex's wavy hair to grip at the soft strands. The throaty, sensual noise she earned was a flash-fire of lust down her spine.

"Missed you, Al."

Alex knew that deep note of desire and shifted to nuzzle at Lena's cheek and ear. "Glad you're home love, but you sound a little frustrated. Too much new parenting? Maybe we can bribe Kar to stay the night with junior."

The soft sound that groaned up from Lena's chest was probably an embarrassment to Kara, if not Bug as well.

"Later," Lena hissed, tugging Alex's exploring mouth away from her neck and nearly giving in to that smoldering look. "Brat. So what did you three get up to today?"

Thwarted in her attempt to seduce, Alex contented herself with a hot look that growled, 'you're mine later,' and herded Lena to the tangle of debris. "Tilly's doing better with her boring schoolwork than I am at boring paperwork and has been diligently reading up on US History so that she can take the qualification tests for third grade."

"Third!" Lena exclaimed and allowed herself to be settled into a spindly-legged basket chair that still had bits of packing foam stuck to it. "You'll be the tiniest college student in National City before too long, Tilly."

Grinning, the child walked over with a mug carefully held in steady little hands, tail swishing for balance. In it was a soothing tea for her tired mom.

"I know 'nuff science and math that even Grampa J'onn smiles," Tilly bragged, "but I hafta catch up on hist'ry and social science. Nice Miss Pam always finds the papers I need an' I like her office when I can't be with Mama."

"That sounds wonderful. And you went shopping I see."

"We did! An' I was brave and went into the store you thought I would like and I did!"

Lena was both pleased and felt a pang that she had missed the experience. For better or worse, Matilda missed the reaction, gesturing to the pieces of furniture.

"All the rattan and seagrass smelled so nice I wanted all of it! But we liked these the best for my things. Auntie Kara says the way it's made is called wicker, which is a funny word."

The collection was a iron baker's rack with half its wicker drawers in it, a smaller unit of seagrass and rattan woven around an iron frame, a beautiful and substantial trunk of bamboo and rattan that Lena actually really liked, and some odd monstrosity of black metal rods as big as a queen-sized bed that still rested on the floor.

"And… that?" she had to ask, ignoring how Alex tried not to smirk.

"It's a bookshelf!" Tilly chattered on excitedly and crouched to pat at the blackened metal. "All the shelves are tilted for fun and it was the only one strong enough that I can climb it!"

"We'll have to mount it on the wall," Alex added gently and Lena took a deep breath before nodding. She'd gotten this far not being controlling, she could do this too.

"Then it's a good thing someone has x-ray vision and can find the wall studs with no dramas then."

"That's my cue!" Kara crowed and came at the thing with a screwdriver to help Matilda finish attaching everything. While they giggled their way through the task, Lena finished her tea and stood to go change clothes so that she could drape herself across Alex to watch. It was the best of all worlds, her love warm and solid against her, doling out caresses and kisses, watching her kid and best friend busy over a fun task.

The angular, slanted shape of the bookshelves against the once plain wall was a contrasting, artistic shape. With effortless efficiency, Kara braced the heavy thing and drove the screws home, all without breaking anything. Then the storage units were placed around it and the glass shelves settled safely into place. The first thing Tilly set out was her miniature tiger and leopard, flopped out in squishy abandon on the glass. Then she and Kara set out the ever-expanding collection of books in no particular order, the random photos, toys and trinkets from the extended circle of family and friends. 

A microcosm of this new life.

"Actually, I like it better than I thought I would," Lena admitted. "You three chose well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From IMs)  
> Geekystorytelling: IKEA furniture maybe?  
> Shatterpath: OOOOOOOO! now THAT's an idea I hadn't come up with! FURNITURE! AND it can reference to Kara in canon commenting about helping some random citizen!!! -blows you kisses-  
> Geekystorytelling: Glad to be of service haha  
> Shatterpath: I was hoping if I whined to enough people, someone would hit the right chord. I'm just picturing Lena coming home to her condo to find the sisters and the kid have built that (the pictured bookshelf) in her living room. Chaos creeping into her ordered life.


	2. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely evening becomes a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been aaaaaaaages since I posted the first part of this and nothing has grabbed my brain strongly enough. Then I stumbled over the IM notes with theillogicalthinker of Alex and Maggie broing it up with admiration for their ladies and this is the result.

With Kara and Tilly having fun making a mess while trying to clean up the mess, Alex took their urging for a night out to heart. Herding a faintly objecting Lena back to the master bedroom, she kissed away the protests.

"Hey, Miss Luthor?"

That smug, cheesy grin meant that Alex wasn't going to continue on until Lena acknowledged the silliness. Her exasperation was entirely feigned, making Alex's grin deepen. To see the carefree playfulness warmed Lena until she thought she might cry.

"Yes, Agent Danvers?" she flirted back, happy to drape her arms around her lover's shoulders.

"Could I take you out on a date sometime?"

"God I love you, you adorable cheeseball. Oh wait, I almost missed my cue." Lena chuckled and grinned flirtatiously, throwing in a little lip bite that had those alert eyes darkening. "How about now?"

"My pleasure."

"Oh, that I can guarantee."

With much giggling and snogging, they dressed casual and warm before presenting themselves to the younger members of the family. Kara clapped in delight, echoed after a moment by Tilly, who was crouched on the countertop looking over delivery menus. 

"Not too much junk food girls. Have fun! Call if you need anything!"

Chuckling over Lena's mild fretting, Alex herded her towards the door of the condo. "Yes, have fun!"

In the elevator, Lena snuggled up to Alex's side, deliberately on her right. She had always been fearless of the amputation, and now the prosthetics that Alex was still learning to control. With a soft whirr of gears, the sophisticated device mostly curled itself around Lena's shoulder, not quite touching her flesh. It was a learning process right now, though Alex was making huge strides. No one was surprised by it.

The buzz of Alex's celphone almost made her trip into the car the concierge had called at Lena's behest. She glanced at the caller ID and accepted the call. "What up, Sawyer?"

"I'm booooooored," Maggie howled from the little device and Alex burst out laughing. Lena soaked up the happy sound, once more snuggling into her tiger's strong torso.

"Hey, I already have one little sister to entertain on the regular. You're older than me anyway."

"Rude! So what are we doing tonight?"

"We are going a date. We not being you, brat."

Lena marveled at the easy joke to her almost-ex, Maggie's laugh just as easy over the speaker. "Rude squared! Though a date sounds like fun. I wonder if Lucy will have any energy when she gets home."

"Would you take me to that bar you love?"

Lena could almost see Maggie's startled blink as clearly as Alex's. "The dive bar? God, I haven't been there in ages."

"Since things were still weird," Maggie said with as much seriousness as she had been silly a moment ago.

"Yeah."

Lena liked them better at ease with each other, the close buddies they'd become with time.

"Then we should go. Call Lucy and meet us there?"

Maggie's response took a moment, but when she did speak, her voice was warm. "Okay, you got it, Luthor. Sounds like fun."

"Besides, I could use some of Michael's cooking."

Traffic was a nightmare, but the couple didn't care, happy to snuggle and chat quietly. It took so long in fact that they bumped into Maggie out on the curb, leaning heavily on her cane. She smiled in greeting. "Hey lovebirds, I thought I was going to have to find you inside. Can't say I object to an escort in this section of town though."

"It's still a bit rough, yeah."

Lena honestly had no idea what she'd volunteered herself for. This dingy corner of National City felt like it had unfriendly eyes and her skin crawled. At least the alley behind them was decently well-lit, right at the edge of calling attention to itself. A heavy-looking door banged open at the end of it and a hulking male figure stomped out to brush past them and vanish into the night. He left the smell of stale beer and… petroleum in his wake.

"Pizzet," Maggie said sagely and Alex just chuckled. Lena didn't even ask.

At the door, Maggie knocked and just like in the movies, an eye slit slid open.

"Dollywood."

That was all the diminutive cop had to say and the door yawned open. Lena and Alex tried to help a little too much on the small flight of stairs there and Maggie laughed them off.

"This is way easier than crutches, seriously. Though I can't wait to get further along with PT and get both feet back again."

"At least you're not feeling defeated."

Maggie waited to get on solid ground before she punched Alex in the arm for that one. "You're hands down the worst."

They cackled and Lena just shook her head.

"Well hey there, sexy people," Dace greeted them with a smile. "It's been awhile."

All three newcomers gawked about the space. 

"Wow," Alex said admiringly. "The place looks great. I'm glad to be back."

"Glad to have you, heroes." 

She approached to shake Maggie's hand and give her a gentle slap on the back, the turned to Alex, right hand extended. The blonde's smile was gentle at Alex's hesitation, but she did not back down from her offered handshake.

"Go on, I see you have a functioning replacement and I'm not afraid of it."

Nervous, but grateful, Alex slotted the prosthetic hand into Dace's grip, felt the coarse communication between her nerves and the device as it closed around flesh and bone. Meat and machine did their job right and the grip was tight but not painful, earning smiles all around.

Lena almost jumped when that smiling regard was turned on her. 

"And you." The words were gentle, but Lena remained torn between terrified and reassured. "You have saved a lot of people through your actions. Including quite a few right here in this bar. Welcome."

Lena was pleased, but overwhelmed, and it would always be in Alex's nature to protect. So she latched on to the first subject that came to her mind; the drawly strains of Dolly Parton crooning over the bar's speakers. 

"Aw, it even sounds the same."

"Right?" Dace laughed and ushered them in. "I had to listen to this crap for a decade with Dick as a partner, and I can't stand it. But Tiny here gave me those sad, sweet eyes, and yes, I forewent messing with the jukebox."

Maggie looked smug and didn't avoid the affectionate snap of a bar towel Dace aimed at her ass.

By the second pitcher of Dace's signature Summer Bear Ale, the trio was relaxed enough to really enjoy the outing. So much so that Lena was halfway across the bar in a spirited discussion with two Talaxians and an Enforian who looked to be quite smitten with her intelligence. Alex was torn between looking moony-eyed at her girl and dissuading a steady trickle of admirers.

What surprised her is that Maggie turned away the attention as well.

"So, hooked, huh?" Alex teased slyly over the top of her glass and enjoyed the dirty look she earned.

"Fuck off, Danvers."

"So how did that happen?"

Maggie just bonked her head on the table and mock-wailed, "I have no idea!"

Nearly snorting with laughter, Alex ended up wearing half the dregs of her beer and just didn't care.

"Is she having fun over there? She looks so intense."

"Trust me, Lena is so damn smart that this is fun for her. The body language tells it all. There's no corporate Luthor in that stance and she's gesturing. She doesn't do that unless she's very relaxed. God, she the fucking cutest."

Relaxed with the familiar surroundings and good beer, the few filters they had were falling off. Maggie refilled both their glasses as she let her mouth run.

"You know, Danvers, you really landed yourself a catch. Lena Luthor, ten for ten, would bang."

"Right? I know! But hey Lucy's pretty as hell. Plus, she smells nice."

Now they were both gushing like idiots and just couldn't be fucked to care.

"She smells so good! Like all the time. It's weird, but amazing. First thing I noticed in my pain addled mind. God she's so hot."

"Hey, I thought Lucy was hot! Then she opened her mouth."

Howling with laughter, Maggie slumped back in her seat and held her ribs. "You better not let her hear that."

Wound up by the laughing, Alex gestured grandly, completely forgetting about the drama of her hand.

"Stole my job-- even if she looked hot while doing it-- chained me up and marched me off to my doom before, admittedly, she got a clue." The mocking rant kept Maggie in gales of hilarity. "And I didn't even get to enjoy it! Rude! Retrospectively, I would have totally tapped that."

"As long as it's not retroactively," Maggie managed to gasp and Alex's smirk was droll.

"Uh, no. My Lee is delightfully possessive."

"Damn right I am," Lena said adamantly as she joined them, bending to press a kiss to Alex's scalp.

"Y'know, I should totally mack on you just to make a point," Lucy added dryly as she joined them, coat and briefcase in hand.

"How is that a punishment to our mongrels?" Lena sassed back and they made stupid kissy faces at each other before joining their ladies to exchange proper greetings. Nose to nose with Lena, Alex stroked over her dark hair and elegant facial features.

"Seriously what do we see in those two?" Alex teased as though the gushing commentary hadn't been pleasantly interrupted and Maggie willingly played along, never taking her gaze off Lucy. 

"It's the really good sex isn't it?"

"Mind blowing."

"Leaves me limping and looking like I got the crap kicked outta me by a perp," Maggie happily praised her girlfriend and Lucy preened.

"Overshare Mags."

That finally made Maggie look over, unable to resist needling her pal. "Oh please, you can't stop smiling when you get some. It's unnerving."

Alex did her best to look unimpressed with the affectionate tormenting, but Lena's gentle fingernails brushing up and down her nape were not helping any.

"Dude, wasn't Baby Luthor supposed to rub some of your shine off?" Gasping melodramatically, Maggie leaned across the table to poke Alex on her closest cheekbone, laughing at the slap to the hand she got in retaliation. "Are you blushing?"

"Oh god, you have been around Luce way too long. Stop being an asshole Sawyer."

The small couple chortled evilly, but Lucy just snuggled in and let her lady answer in a sing-song tone. "Bite me, Danvers."

"I'll leave that to Lucy. You both seem like you'd be into that."

They just snapped their teeth at her.

It was all finally too much for Lena, who burst out into her girlish giggle that she once hated so. Smugly proud of themselves, Maggie and Lucy swapped a high-five and kisses while Lena carried on and Alex wallowed in her joy.

Walking her fingertips up Maggie's nose, Lucy poked her between the brows hard enough to earn a disagreeing noise. "I think I can say decisively with my sister in anti-psychosis, that you two are idiots."

Gasping for air around her giggling, Lena nodded and her voice was breathless. "Lovable, adorable idiots, but yes, idiots."

Winding down, they fell into casual conversation and nothing went past a strong PG-13 before Dace stepped over to the table with a couple tumblers of something amber poured over ragged chunks of ice.

"For the hottest bitches in the room. See, Lane? I listen."

Lucy had already grabbed a glass and taken a healthy sip that made her smile almost filthily. "You're my favorite bartender," she yelled and Dace laughed. 

"For you," Dace gently encouraged Lena to take the other tumbler and she sipped it with a blink of surprised pleasure. "Tyrconnell single malt Irish whiskey with a Madeira finish."

"This is a favorite sipping whiskey of mine. How did you know?"

"Kara told me. Said something about asking Jess?"

"Bless them both. And thank you."

With her ramrod posture and alert yellow eyes, there was no mistaking Michael as she stalked over the to the table. All four women seated there lit up with delight at the serving tray perched on expert fingertips.

"Did you just steal my thunder with your kitchen scraps?" Dace teased her old friend and the golden-eyed alien merely gave her an affectionately exasperated look.

"We feed different needs, my friend."

"Oh sure, but take away your tools and your fancy chef uniform and what would you be?"

"Naked."

Their small audience laughed in appreciation and clapped. Bowing, the pair left their patrons with the serving tray placed in the middle of the table.

"But we didn't even order anything," Lena puzzled, but took as much interest in the double handful of smallish bowls awaiting them. With no hesitation, Lucy grabbed a spoon and a random bowl to dig in.

"Ah, but she's served us before, and doubtlessly noted what we all liked. Oh my god, this is amazing. Mags, try this."

In the most unselfconscious of family meals, they sampled things and passed them around and chatted like the oddball gang of friends they had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once I felt this way.   
> _Shatterpath: I can't use the bar, because there is no way in HELL that Lena would be anything but bolt-for-the-door uncomfortable there because of her stupid, xenophobic background. not to mention she'd be afraid for her safety, and probably wisely so._  
>  I was wrong.
> 
> When I looked up, fancy, expensive Irish whiskeys, I got this.  
> https://www.irishtimes.com/life-and-style/food-and-drink/ten-great-irish-whiskeys-you-ll-want-to-keep-for-yourself-1.2443334


End file.
